1. Field
Aspects of the exemplary embodiments relate to an A/V receiving apparatus, which delays output of an audio signal, a method thereof, and an A/V signal processing system, more particularly to an A/V receiving apparatus that delays output of an audio signal in consideration of time required to process a video signal in a display apparatus, a method thereof, and an A/V signal processing system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus outputs a video signal on a screen after going through certain processing procedures. In this case, a display apparatus may process a video signal along with an audio signal, and output the audio signal through a speaker embedded inside.
Recently, in order to obtain images in various modes and sound in high quality, an image can be displayed by using a display apparatus, and sound can be heard by using a separate audio apparatus connected to the display apparatus. As such, if an image and sound are output by using different and separate apparatuses, an output time difference can occur between the image and the sound.
Specifically, a display apparatus, in order to provide a user with more functions, has provided various screen modes on an image to be displayed. For example, a screen mode such as a 3D mode with which a user can view a 3D image and a high definition mode for improved definition of a screen are provided. Accordingly, a display apparatus processes a video signal to be matched with a screen mode selected by a user, and displays the video signal as an image. In this process, a lot of time needs to be spent in processing a video signal, consequently delaying display of an image. As such, if display of an image is delayed, an image will not be matched with the corresponding sound, and thus a user experiences inconvenience in using the display apparatus.
For example, when a display apparatus processes a video signal and displays an image, and an A/V receiving apparatus connected to a display apparatus processes an audio signal and outputs sound, the time required for processing signals in each apparatus is known to each other and may be different, and thus synchronization between a video signal and an audio signal is not aligned.
In order to align sync between a video signal and an audio signal, a user has directly set a delay value of an audio, but in this case, a user depends only on the user's visual and auditory senses, and thus it is hard to set an accurate delay value.
In addition, when a format of a video signal or an audio signal changes, a signal processing method changes accordingly, and consequently time required to process a signal can change. In this case, sync between a video signal and an audio signal becomes mis-aligned again, and therefore, a user has to re-set a delay value for an audio signal.